Sembilan Nyawa
by ambudaff
Summary: Hermione sangat ingin menjadi kucing


**SEMBILAN NYAWA**

_"Trust me, Miss Moody," said McGonagall very gently. "The human eye and mind can be fooled any number of ways, but a cat's nose never lies."_

RJ Anderson – Darkness and Light

* * *

"RON! TIDAAAAAAK!!" suara histeris itu nyaring terdengar.

Hermione! Ada apa dengan Hermione dan Ron? Harry secepatnya menyelesaikan duel dengan Death Eaters di hadapannya, dan berlari ke arah suara itu.

Untungnya para Auror dan anggota Orde sudah berhasil menyelesaikan menghabisi pada Death Eaters, dan bergegas menghampiri tubuh Ron yang tergeletak di pelukan Hermione. Mengerumuninya.

"Ron!" Harry bergegas menyibak kerumunan, "Dia .."

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku sudah meraba nadinya, dia .. dia .." Hermione tak mampu melanjutkan.

Kingsley mengambil keputusan. "Mari aku bawa ke St Mungo."

"Ke Hogwarts saja," Hermione lirih perlahan.

"Baiklah. Hogwarts," Kingsley mengalah. Dengan sekali angkat tubuh jangkung itu dibopongnya, dan dia berDissaparate. Hermione, Harry, dan yang lainnya menyusul.

* * *

Ruang itu temaram. Hermione duduk di samping ranjang sambil tersedu. Madam Pomfrey nampak sedang memeriksa tubuh Ron. Dia menggeleng-geleng.

"Aku tak berani mengatakan ini, Hermione. Aku tak dapat menemukan tanda-tanda .. kehidupan," ia berkata pelan di hadapan Hermione.

Hermione nampak tidak percaya. "Dia .. sudah .. meninggal?"

Pintu membuka. Profesor McGonagall.

"Bagaimana? Aku dengar Death Eaters itu mengacau lagi?"

"Kami berhasil menghabisi mereka, kecuali Bellatrix. Dia sedang menghadapi Ron. Dan Ron .. Ron .." Harry tak bisa mengatakannya.

Profesor MocGonagall memandang tubuh Ron. "Poppy bilang apa?"

"Ia bilang, ia tak bisa menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan di tubuh Ron. Ia bilang Ron sudah .. sudah .."

Profesor MocGonagall memejamkan mata. Sedetik ia berubah menjadi seekor kucing, dengan garis kacamata di sekitar matanya. Mendengus-dengus ke sekeliling tubuh Ron.

Lalu berubah lagi. "Ia masih hidup. Jangan khawatir."

Seketika Hermione berdiri dan memeluk tubuh profesornya itu, "Benarkah? Benarkah? Oh, Profesor McGonagall, terima kasih! Terima kasih!"

Profesornya itu memeluk balik Hermione, "Jangan khawatir. Teruskan saja perawatan Apophis, itu akan membuat hawa hangat tubuhnya kembali. Dan kau akan menemukan denyut nadi, detak jantung, dan napasnya lagi." Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Membelai-belai rambut Hermione.

Dan berbalik pada Harry, "Harry, aku perlu kau. Kingsley akan merencanakan langkah berikutnya," katanya sambil tersenyum pada semua orang di kamar itu.

* * *

Kantor Kepala Sekolah terasa masih hangat. Baru saja ditinggalkan oleh Harry, Kingsley, beberapa Auror, dan beberapa anggota Orde. Hermione ragu-ragu mencoba membuka pintunya.

"Tidak dikunci, Hermione. Bagaimana Ron?"

Hermione masuk dengan wajah lega. "Madam Pomfrey sudah menemukan detak nadinya. Dan baru saja Mrs dan Mr Weasley datang. Jadi aku bisa meninggalkannya sebentar."

Profesor McGonagall tersenyum. "Kukira kau tak akan bisa meninggalkannya sebelum ia bangun. Dan kalau sudah bangun, dia yang akan membuatmu tak akan meninggalkannya," katanya sambil memasang wajah menggoda.

Hermione memerah.

"Ada apa?" Profesor McGonagall bertanya ketika melihat Hermione tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Tadi waktu Anda menemukan bahwa Ron masih hidup… bagaimana bisa?"

Profesor McGonagall tersenyum hangat, "Untuk seekor kucing, penciuman penting. Dan penciuman kucing lebih tajam dari penglihatan manusia. Karena itulah, apa yang tidak sanggup dilihat manusia, mungkin masih bisa dideteksi oleh kucing," katanya panjang lebar.

"Apakah… apakah aku bisa mempelajarinya?"

"Kelebihan seekor kucing itu akan kau dapat kalau animagimu adalah kucing. Tetapi animagimu mungkin bukan seekor kucing. Walau kau bersusah payah mempelajari ilmu menjadi animagus, kalau bentuk animagimu bukan kucing, bagaimana?"

Hermione menghela napas. "Aku mengerti." Ia berdiri, mengangguk mohon pamit.

Profesor McGonagall memandanginya hingga hilang dari pandangan.

* * *

Hermione kembali ke rumah sakit. Di tengah jalan bertemu dengan Mr dan Mrs Weasley yang menuju ke arah kantor Kepala Sekolah. Molly tersenyum lebar padanya, "Hermione, Hermione. Ron menanyakanmu. Harry sedang menjaganya, tapi kurasa dia lebih baik di tanganmu."

Hermione memerah lagi, dan ia menambah kecepatan berjalannya.

Tapi di tikungan ia berhenti. Seperti ada yang mengikuti jalannya. Siapa? Dia menengok kiri-kanan. Tak ada.

Ia meneruskan jalannya.

Ya, rasanya ada yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Maka ia menghentikan jalannya dan secepatnya berbalik. Kena!

"Eh, eh … maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud .. jahat, kok." Seorang pemuda kurus tinggi. Memakai topi seperti Sherlock Holmes, itu tokoh detektif Muggle.

"Kamu siapa? Kenapa membuntutiku?"

"Namaku Ken. Ken Ichijouji. Ravenclaw, seangkatan denganmu. Eh, kudengar kau bertanya-tanya tentang kucing?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau tahu sesuatu tentang menjadi animagi kucing?"

"Yah, sebenarnya .. tidak, sih. Bukan animagi kucing."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak bisa membantuku."

"Bisa. Bisa sekali. Kalau kau bersedia…"

"Bersedia apa?"

Dia tertegun sejenak. "Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Begini," dia membuka topinya. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Dia membereskan rambutnya. Menyisirnya dengan jari-jari tangannya. Dan di atas kepalanya mencuat …kuping yang lucu. Kuping .. kucing? Rasanya Hermione bisa mengenalinya. Seperti kuping Crookshanks.

"Namanya nekomimi. Kuping kucing. Kau mau?"

Hermione terpaku sejenak.

Ken berbalik, dan memperlihatkan bahwa di balik jubahnya bagian belakang ada sesuatu, "Dan bukan kuping saja. Kau juga akan memperoleh ekor."

Hermione bergidik. Dia mendadak ingat saat kelas dua, saat dia ditumbuhi bulu via ramuan Polijus. Tapi bukan Hermione kalau tidak bertanya sesuatu.

"Lalu, apakah aku akan mendapat kuping dan ekor, itu saja?"

Ken meringis mirip kucing, "Kau juga akan memperoleh semua kelebihan kucing, tentu saja. Matamu bisa melihat di kegelapan. Pupil matamu akan bisa membesar dan mengecil. Kalau kamu jatuh dari ketinggian, pasti mendarat dengan keempat kakimu. Er, dua kakimu. Semua saja. Oya, mungkin kau nanti akan lebih suka ikan daripada makanan lainnya."

Hermione terdiam beberapa saat. Menimbang-nimbang. Apakah ini ilmu Hitam bukan? Dan,

"Oke. Baiklah."

* * *

Ron sembuh dengan cepat, dan siap bertugas lagi. Dan tidak memperhatikan hal-hal kecil pada diri Hermione. Laki-laki, biasa. Mana mungkin memperhatikan.

Hermione memang tidak berubah banyak, hanya dia seperti mempunyai rahasia. Rambutnya tidak pernah disisir rapi seperti dulu. Sekarang dia seperti sengaja membiarkan rambutnya mengombak. Dan lebih sering memakai topi.

Lalu dia selalu memakai celana panjang. Tidak pernah memakai rok lagi, apalagi rok mini. Ketika Ginny menanyakan, jawabannya, karena celana panjang lebih praktis. Maka Ginny-pun sekarang lebih sering memakai celana panjang. Memang lebih praktis.

* * *

Dan kali ini mereka bertemu lagi dengan Bellatrix. Dan gang-nya tentu saja. Seperti biasa, sedang membuat kekacauan.

Entah bagaimana, akhirnya Hermione berhadapan dengannya. Hermione seperti penuh dendam terhadapnya. Bellatrix memandang remeh padanya.

"Baiklah, Miss Prissy, kita akhirnya bertemu. Dan kini giliran pacarmu itu yang akan menangis di atas mayatmu," Bella terkekeh. Hermione terdiam, sambil matanya menyala.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Keduanya tergeletak.

"HERMIOOOOOOOOOONE!" kali ini suara Ron begitu menyayat.

Refleks dia meloncat, hanya diperlukan waktu satu detik untuk meraih kekasih hatinya ke dalam pelukannya.

* * *

Rasanya lama sekali Madam Pomfrey memeriksa Hermione. Ron masih berharap. Karena tubuh Hermione masih hangat. Tidak kaku dengan mata membelalak seperti mayat Bella.

"Dia masih hidup," suara Madam Pomfrey akhirnya membelah kesunyian.

Ron kontan berdiri, dan terduduk lagi. Lemas. "Syukurlah," katanya lirih. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Hermione.

Harry-pun bersyukur. Tetapi dengan bingung. '_Jadi, selain diriku, Hermione juga lolos dari Avada Kedavra? Atau, apakah Bella sudah berkurang kesaktian sihirnya? Atau Hermione menemukan mantra penangkalnya?_'

Profesor McGonagall masuk. Dan berbincang dengan Madam Pomfrey. Mengangguk-angguk. Berbincang lagi. Memeriksa tubuh Hermione. Kepala Hermione. Membalikkan tubuh Hermione. Berbincang lagi. Mengangguk-angguk lagi.

Lalu menepuk bahu Ron. Dan pergi.

Harry bergegas menyusulnya.

"Profesor McGonagall," serunya.

"Harry! Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin tahu .. kenapa," tanya Harry bingung.

Profesor McGonagall mengarahkan Harry ke kantornya. Dan ia duduk. Menyuruh Harry untuk duduk juga.

"Seharusnya aku tahu hal ini saat Hermione menanyakan mengenai animagi kucing. Tapi, kukatakan, untuk apa dia ingin mempelajari animagus kalau setelah bersusah payah ternyata dia tidak menjadi animagi kucing? Jadi berang-berang, misalnya."

"Mendapat penolakan dariku, ternyata dia mencari dari sumber lain. Untung bukan ilmu Hitam. Dia menjadi nekomimi."

"Neko .. apa?"

"Nekomimi. Ilmu dari Timur, entah dari mana. Jepang mungkin. Kalau kau perhatikan, di kepalanya akan ada kuping kucing. Dan di bokongnya ada ekor kucing. Dia menjadi semakin seperti kucing."

"Lalu hubungannya dengan Avada Kedavra dari Bella yang gagal?"

"Tidak gagal. Keduanya merapal Avada dalam saat bersamaan, dan keduanya terkena. Bella langsung mati. Hermione-pun langsung meninggal."

Harry bingung. Pikirannya langsung campur aduk. "Eh, lalu … mengapa? Bagaimana?"

Profesor McGonagall tersenyum. "Karena Hermione punya sembilan nyawa. Persis seperti kucing. Jadi, sekarang dia tinggal punya delapan nyawa. Peringatkan padanya untuk lebih berhati-hati."

Harry terdiam.

Profesor McGonagall menyentuh bahunya, "Mungkin membingungkan. Tetapi memang terjadi. Bersyukurlah." Lalu dia berdiri, "Aku harus memeriksa korban-korban yang lain. Dan laporan dari para anggota Orde. Tinggallah di sini sampai kau merasa baikan."

Harry mengangguk.

Profesor McGonagall meninggalkannya.

Harry mengangkat kepalanya, memandang langsung pada lukisan Dumbledore, "Sir?"

Lukisan Dumbledore tersenyum dengan mata jenaka, "Jadi, kau tak usah membunuh untuk membuat Horcrux, eh?"

**FIN**


End file.
